Złoty trójkąt/I/11
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=1}}/II/01|Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XI. NAD PRZEPAŚCIĄ. Patrycyusz nie namyślał się długo. — Przeniósł Koralię na łóżko i prosił ją, aby leżała spokojnie. Potem przekonawszy się, że rana Ya-Bona nie jest śmiertelna — zadzwonił gwałtownie... Żołnierze zbiegli się wszyscy — w komplecie... — Jesteście idyoci i niedołęgi... ktoś się zdołał dostać tutaj!... Mateczka Koralia i Ya-Bon cudem tylko uszli śmierci!... Ogólny krzyk przerażenia: — Cicho!... Zasługujecie na karę chłosty... Przebaczam wam tylko pod tym warunkiem, że przez cały wieczór mówić będziecie o mateczce Koralii, jako o nieboszczce. Jeden z żołnierzy zauważył: — Ale do kogo mamy mówić, panie kapitanie? kiedy tutaj w domu niema przecież nikogo prócz nas!... — Widocznie, że ktoś jest, ty zakuta głowo, jeżeli dokonano zamachu na mateczkę Koralię i Ya-Bona... Nie oto chodzi, żebyście kogokolwiek informowali, ale o to, żebyście w ten sposób mówili sami pomiędzy sobą... Pamiętajcie, że was podsłuchują, że was szpiegują... Mateczka Koralia do jutra nie opuści swego pokoju... Będziemy czuwać nad nią po kolei... Ci, którzy straży pełnić nie mają — kłaść się spać odrazu po obiedzie!... Żadnego szwędania się przed domem i po ulicy!... Cisza i spokój!... — A stary Szymon, panie kapitanie: — Zamknąć go w jego pokoju..., ktoś mógłby wykorzystać jego obłęd i skłonić go do otwarcia drzwi... Zamknąć Szymona na klucz!... Plan Patrycyusza był zupełnie prosty. Chciał aby nieznajomy wróg trwał w przekonaniu, iż udało mu się zamordować Koralię... Teraz będzie dążył do wykonania drugiej części niecnego planu: kolej na zamach na Patrycyusza... Wróg przyjdzie!... przyjdzie niechybnie!... trzeba, go schwytać w pułapkę... Tymczasem kapitan kazał opatrzeć Ya-Bona, który na szczęście był ranny niezbyt ciężko... Gdy Senegalczyk odzyskał przytomność, Patrycyusz wypytał go o szczegóły całej przygody... To co Ya-Bon opowiedział, równie mało wyjaśniało sytuacyę, jak i identycznie brzmiące zeznania Koralii. Młoda kobieta, leżąc na sofie czytała — a Ya-Bon czuwał przy drzwiach otwartych, siedząc na ziemi z podwiniętemi nogami na sposób arabski... Ani jedno ani drugie nie słyszało żadnych podejrzanych szmerów... Nagle Ya-Bon zobaczył jakiś cień przesłaniający mu światło, w tej samej chwili elektryczność zgasła... Ya-Bon gotów już do skoku został ogłuszony silnym ciosem w głowę... Koralia zerwała się z sofy i chciała uciec, ale schwytano ją i obalono... Wszystko to w przeciągu kilkunastu sekund. Jedyną informacyą, jaką Patrycyusz zdołał uzyskać, było to. że tajemniczy napastnik przybył nie od strony schodów, ale od strony tego skrzydła domu, które zwano skrzydłem służby... Ta część domu posiadała specyalne schody i łączyła się z kuchnią długim korytarzem, z którego prowadziły osobne drzwi na ulicę Raynouarda. Patrycyusz stwierdził, że drzwi te były zamknięte na klucz. Oczywiście nie wynikało z tego, aby nikt nie mógł posiadać do nich klucza. Wieczorem Patrycyusz spędził dłuższą chwilę u wezgłowia Koralii, potem o godzinie 9-tej udał się do swego pokoju. Dawniej pokój ten służył Essaresowi za palarnię. Nie oczekując ataku aż po północy, Patrycyusz usiadł przy biurku stojącem pod ścianą i wyjął stamtąd zeszyt, w którym prowadził rejestr ostatnich wypadków. Pisał dłuższy czas, spowiadając się nietylko z faktów, które miały miejsce, ale i z wstrząsających nim uczuć. Zmęczony pisaniem wrzucił pamiętnik do szuflady, potem zapalił papierosa, tak jak to był zwykł czynić co wieczór. Następnie rozebrał się, przewiesił ubranie starannie złożone na poręczy krzesła, nakręcił zegarek, poczem położył się, zgasiwszy uprzednio elektryczność. — Nareszcie — powtarzał sobie w duchu. — Nareszcie dowiem się. Dowiem się kim jest ten człowiek. Czy to przyjaciel Essaresa? Czy spadkobierca jego dzieła. Ale skądże ta nienawiść przeciwko Koralii? Kocha ją chyba, jeżeli chce także i mnie zamordować. Dowiem się... Dowiem się. Minęła godzina, potem jeszcze godzina bez żadnych szczególniejszych wydarzeń. Żadnego podejrzanego szmeru, oprócz suchego trzasku spowodowanego pękaniem mebli. Patrycyusz zaczynał tracić nadzieję. Prawdopodobnie wrogowie byli zbyt sprytni, aby dać się złudzić komedyą śmierci Koralii. Odłożyli zapewne moment działania. Zły i rozczarowany kapitan był już blizki zaśnięcia, kiedy znowu dał się słyszeć trzask, jakby pękającego drzewa. Patrycyusz wyskoczył z łóżka. Przekręcił kontakt elektryczny i obejrzał się w około. Wszystko zdawało się być w jaknajlepszym porządku. Żadnych śladów czyjejkolwiek obecności. — Najwidoczniej — zadecydował Patrycyusz — tamten domyślił się, że zastawiłem na niego pułapkę. Śpijmy spokojnie. Tej nocy nic się już nic zdarzy. Istotnie noc przeszła spokojnie. Nazajutrz kapitan oglądając okno, zauważył, że wzdłuż fasady ogrodowej przebiegał gzyms z kamienia, dosyć szeroki, aby mógł po nim przejść człowiek, trzymając się rynien i słupów balkonów. Postanowił natychmiast stwierdzić, wzdłuż jakich pokoi biegnie ten gzyms. Jednym z tych pokoi była siedziba starego Szymona. — Czy on stamtąd nie wychodził — zapytał żołnierzy, pełniących straż przed drzwiami. — Chyba że nie, panie kapitanie. W każdym razie myśmy mu drzwi nie otwierali. Patrycyusz wszedł i nie zajmując się starym, który palił ciągle swoją zgasłą fajeczkę, przetrząsnął cały pokój, powodowany podejrzeniem, że nieprzyjaciel mógł tutaj znaleźć kryjówkę. Nie znalazł nikogo. Ale w starej szafie odkrył szereg przedmiotów, których poprzednio w czasie licznych rewizyi, dokonywanych w towarzystwie sędziego Desmalionsa nie widział. A zatem była tam drabinka sznurowa, lampka elektryczna, zwitek jakichś sznurków. — To dziwne. Skąd się te rzeczy tutaj wzięły? Czyżby Szymon schował je tutaj bezmyślnie, bez żadnego określonego celu? Albo może stary waryat jest narzędziem w ręku wroga. Zanim stracił rozum znał go tego wroga i kto wie, być może jeszcze dzisiaj ulega jego wpływom. Szymon siedział przy oknie, obrócony plecami do Patrycyusza... Kapitan Belval zbliżył się i zadrżał. Stary Szymon trzymał w ręku wieniec żałobny z czarnych i białych pereł... z datą: 14 kwietnia 1915 r.... — To na grób twoich przyjaciół nieprawdaż, Szymonie, zaniesiesz jutro ten... wieniec — bo to na dzień jutrzejszy przypada rocznica... Pochylił się nad starcem, który sądząc snąć, że mu chcą odebrać wieniec — przycisnął go silnie do piersi — gwałtownym ruchem. — Nie bój się... nie mam zamiaru odbierać ci go... Do jutra, stary Szymonie, do jutra... Koralia i ja stawimy się punktualnie... I może wzruszenie przywoła twój zaćmiony umysł do przytomności... Popołudniu tego samego dnia sędzia Desmalions rzekł do Patrycyusza: — Spójrz pan... otrzymałem dzisiaj list anonimowy takiej treści: „Panie, uprzedzam pana, że złoto wywędruje — jutro wieczorem z Francyi na obczyznę... Należy czuwać”. Podpisane: „Przyjaciel Francyi”. — A jutro — to 14-go kwietnia. — Tak jest. A co pana w tem uderza?... — Nic... nic... tak sobie... pomyślałem... Patrycyusz nie chciał na razie wtajemniczać sędziego w historyę daty 14-go kwietnia. Zapytał więc tylko: — I cóż pan myśli o tem liście? — Sam nie wiem co mam myśleć... Czy to istotnie szczera przestroga?... Czy też jakiś podstęp?... Porozmawiam o tem z Bournefem... — A z tamtej strony nic specyalnego?... — Nic i nawet niczego nowego stamtąd nic oczekuję. Alibi, którego mi dostarczył, jest bez zarzutu. Bournef i jego towarzysze — to tylko komporsi, których wola już skończona... Patrycyusz jednak długo rozmyślał o dziwnym zbiegu dat i okoliczności... Rano 14-go kwietnia — Patrycyusz zapytał o godzinie 9-tej rano o Szymona. — Wyszedł — rzekł żołnierz — wszak pan kapitan pozwolił go wypuścić... Kapitan wszedł do pokoju Szymona. Wieniec zniknął, ale także i drabina sznurowa i latarka elektryczna. Kapitan zapytał: — Szymon nie zabrał nic ze sobą? — Owszem, wieniec żałobny. — I nic więcej? — Nic, panie kapitanie. Okno było otwarte. Patrycyusz wywnioskował z tego, że owe przedmioty wyrzucono przez okno i jego hypoteza o nieświadomem współdziałaniu Szymona z nieznanymi wrogami — zyskała nową podstawę. Przed godziną 10-tą Koralia zeszła do ogrodu, gdzie Patrycyusz już czekał na nią. Młoda kobieta była blada i okazywała silne zdenerwowanie. Przywitali się w milczeniu silnym uściskiem i odrazu udali się w drogę, do pawilonu. Gdy stanęli przed furtą ogrodowa — Patrycyuszowi uderzyło serce niespokojnie... Żałował w tej chwili, że nie powiadomił o wszystkiem Desmalionsa, ale działał na własna rękę. Ale przezwyciężył po chwili to przykre wrażenie... Wszak ma przy sobie dwa rewolwery... A zresztą czego się obawiać?... — Wchodzimy, Koralio?... — Naturalnie... — Ale pani wydaje się mi zdenerwowaną i strwożoną?... — To prawda — szepnęła młoda kobieta — serce mi się dziwnie ścisnęło... — Dlaczego? czy się pani czego boi?... — Nie... albo raczej tak... Myślę wciąż o mojej matce, która tak jak ja w pewne rano kwietniowe przekroczyła ten próg... Czuła się szczęśliwą... szła ku miłości... a poszła w śmierć... Boję się... — Wróćmy zatem Koralio. Pochwyciła jego ramię i rzekła zupełnie już spokojnie: — Wejdźmy. Pomodlę się przy grobie matki. Śmiało już — pewnym krokiem szła ścieżką, po której kładły się dzikie zioła... Pozostawili pawilon na lewo, a poszli wprost do grobu rodziców. Dwudziesty z rzędu wieniec z pereł leżał na mogile. — Szymon był już tutaj — rzekł Patrycyusz. — Instynkt silniejszy ponad wszystko — wiódł go... Powinien być gdzieś niedaleko... Koralia uklękła przy grobie, a Patrycyusz tymczasem przeszedł się po ogrodzie, szukając Szymona. Ale starego nie było nigdzie widać. Wobec tego należało wejść do pawilonu przed czem oboje uczuwali instynktowny lęk... Nie było to tchórzostwo, ale poczucie grozy przed przestąpieniem progu przybytku śmierci i zbrodni... I tym razem kobieta wezwała do działania: — Chodźmy — rzekła. Kiedy znaleźli się przed pawilonem ze zdziwieniem skonstatowali, że drzwi wejściowe są otwarte. — Zapewne Szymon otworzył te drzwi i czeka na nas — szepnął Patrycyusz. Weszli. Patrycyusz spojrzał na zegarek. Była godzina dziesiąta. Z małego westybulu prowadziły uchylone, drzwi do pokoju... Koralia wyszeptała: — To tutaj musiała ta straszna rzecz stać się niegdyś... — Tak jest... I tutaj napewno znajdziemy Szymona. Ale jeśli się lękasz, Koralio, to lepiej zawróćmy... — Nie!... teraz mielibyśmy się cofnąć?!... — Wejdźmy!... I weszła. Pokój, w którym się znaleźli, chociaż duży, robił wrażenie przytulnego kącika — dzięki bardzo starannemu nacechowanemu miękkością urządzeniu... Sofy, fotele, wyściełane taborety, dywany na podłodze, makaty na ścianach... Wszystko świadczyło, że dbano tutaj o komfort, wygodę i estetykę... Prawdopodobnie nic się od czasu tragicznego wydarzenia nie zmieniło w tym pokoju, który raczej przypominał pracownię malarską z powodu górnego okna umieszczonego w środku sufitu... Przez to właśnie okno spływało światło do pokoju... Były tam wprawdzie jeszcze dwa okna, ale zasłaniały je firanki i story. — Szymona niema — rzekł Patrycyusz. Koralia nie odpowiedziała. Badała ona wzrokiem wszystkie otaczające przedmioty z niesłychanem wzruszeniem... Oczy jej ślizgały się po książkach w zapylonych oprawach, po nieskończonych robótkach kobiecych... Tu jakiś kawałek kanwy zahaftowany kolorową włóczką, tu rozpoczęty biały haft na płótnie, w którem jeszcze tkwiła igła... Niektóre książki na grzbiecie miały napis ołówkiem: „Koralia”, na innych widniało imię Patrycyusza... Na biurku srebrna papierośnica ze złotym monogramem „P” — kałamarz z bronzu, pióro, przycisk malachitowy... I w złoconych ramkach fotografie dwojga dzieci: Koralii i Patrycyusza... — Mateczko... mateczko... — szepnęła, Koralia. Wzruszenie jej potęgowało się z każdej chwilą. Drżąc całem ciałem wsparła się na ramieniu Patrycyusza... — Chodźmy stąd — rzekł. — Tak... tak... mój przyjacielu!... dzisiaj nie czuję się już na siłach... Ale jakież było ich zdumienie, kiedy stwierdzili, że drzwi, przez które weszli są zamknięte. Oczy ich spotkały się — pełne niepokoju... — Myśmy przecież nie zamknęli... — rzekł Patrycyusz... — Naturalnie, my nie... — Więc kto?... Chciał otworzyć, ale z przestrachem skonstatował, że drzwi bez klamki zostały zatrzaśnięte od zewnątrz. — Drzwi z solidnego twardego drzewa, na których widniało kilka słów wypisanych ołówkiem: „Patrycyusz i Koralia 14-go kwietnia 1895 r. Bóg nas pomści”. Ponad tym napisem krzyż, a ponad krzyżem inna data — nakreślona odmiennym charakterem pisma: 14-go kwietnia 1915 — 1915!... 1915!.. — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz. — W tem jest coś strasznego!... Data dzisiejszego dnia!... kto to napisał!... kto?!... i kiedy?... Przecież chyba nie... Poskoczył do jednego z okien i zerwał przesłaniające je story. Krzyk przerażenia wyrwał mu się z piersi: okno było zamurowane!... Pobiegł do drugiego okna. — To samo!... W pokoju było jeszcze dwoje drzwi... Patrycyusz, któremu zimny pot wystąpił na czoło, stwierdził, że drzwi te są także zamurowane... Podbiegł teraz do pierwszych drzwi oznaczonych krzyżem i próbował je wyłamać... Daremne usiłowania!... Drzwi ani drgnęły!... Oczy Patrycyusza i Koralii spotykały się... — Jedna i ta sama myśl opanowała ich umysły... Czyżby tragiczna historya z przed lat miała się powtórzyć?... Po matce i ojcu — córka i syn... Tak jak tamci — schwytani w pułapkę — z której niema wyjścia... Dwie daty fatalne: 14-go kwietnia 1895 r. i 14-go kwietnia 1915. r....